


if this is love, then love is easy

by wonuza



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, there is one (1) joke about daddy kink., uncle nonu, wonseul siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuza/pseuds/wonuza
Summary: the one where soonyoung’s meticulously thought out anniversary plans get derailed.





	if this is love, then love is easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [historiologies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiologies/gifts), [nikospyrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikospyrr/gifts).



> happy c/kat(su) day(s)!!!!  you didn't think you were getting away with no gifts when you both dedicated such beautiful things to me on my birthday, did you?!?!!? not in this house. i love you both very much, you're both so wonderful and talented and i'm so glad we're friends!!!!! i hope you have wonderful birthdays ♡
> 
> CONTENTS: domestic antics and excessive 'babe' usage for cat, uncle soonie/nephew channie for kat, wonseul sibs for both, and uncle nonu for everyone, because who doesn’t love uncle nonu?  everyone loves uncle nonu.  go read uncle nonu.
> 
> this is the softest, grossest thing i’ve ever written, and i’ve written some soft fuckin stuff before.
> 
> the title is from love is easy by mcfly!!!!

Wonwoo has always been content to let certain special occasions (anniversaries, for example) pass without much fuss.  Soonyoung, on the other hand, has not, so when Wonwoo comes home to a sign on the front door saying “CLOSE YOUR EYES AND KNOCK, BABE ♡” he just sighs, resigning himself to whatever shenanigan his boyfriend has in store for him.  He does knock, though, eyes closed and glasses pushed askew slightly where he leans heavily on the door.  When the only answer is a slight scuffling from inside, he calls out “Soonyoung, If you’re naked can you just—I’ve had a pretty long day and I love you but I would also really love a nap and a shower and maybe a whole thing of oreos—”

The door swings open then, and Soonyoung appears in the doorway (fully clothed, to Wonwoo’s genuine surprise,) looking incredibly put out.  He stands with one hand on his hip and huffs.  “First of all,” he starts, swiping his hair out of his face, “can you even _pretend_ to be excited that we’ve been together for three entire years, Wonwoo?”

He smiles sleepily, and Soonyoung very pointedly does not return it.  “I am excited, I’m so excited, babe, I promise.”  He can hear the sounds of what he’s pretty sure is that shitty Teen Titans reboot coming from the TV, and Soonyoung hasn’t even started groping him or stripping his clothes off or any of the things Wonwoo expected, so he has many questions, but—first things first, Soonyoung’s pout is just begging to be smooched.  It’s a very pressing matter, so Wonwoo leans forward and plants a short kiss where Soonyoung’s lower lip is sticking out petulantly.  Soonyoung sighs dramatically, and Wonwoo squints at him curiously.  “Why did I need to close my eyes?”

“You didn’t.  I forgot to take the stupid sign down.  Things have gone slightly _t-i-t-s_ up.”  He steps to his left, revealing his nephew Chan lying on their couch, Nintendo DS in hand.

Wonwoo enters the apartment, depositing his bag and jacket and raising an eyebrow.  “Hey Channie,” he calls, smiling.

“Hi Nonu,” Chan says, not taking his eyes off his game.  After a few seconds, he sits up and glances toward Soonyoung.  “What’s tits?”

Wonwoo covers his mouth and turns away as his shoulders shake with laughter.  “Oh my god,” says Soonyoung, voice going high-pitched and mildly frantic as he shoves Wonwoo toward the kitchen.  “It’s bad, it’s a bad word, don’t tell Mom where you heard it, understand?” he calls over his shoulder, manhandling Wonwoo all the while.  “Stop _laughing_ ,” he whines.

“Eight year olds can read, Soonyoung, what did you think spelling was going to do?”  Soonyoung grimaces and leans his face into Wonwoo’s shoulder.  He lets out a spectacular groan before responding.

“He’s just staying for the night while my sister is out of town,” he says, muffled into Wonwoo’s shirt.  He lifts his head, pouting again and dropping his voice to a whisper and speaking very quickly.  “I’m so, so sorry.  Minkyung sprung it on me last minute—you know I had a full class load today and she calls me _ten minutes_ after I come through the door—I told her she owes me bigtime, only now I've gone and taught him to say tits—I mean—”  He looks like he might start crying, and Wonwoo flattens his mouth into a line to keep from laughing.  He’s just so _cute_ when he’s pissed off.  “It’s our anniversary for fuck’s sake and we’re going to have to have sex quietly like _straight people_ —”

“ _Babe,_ ”Wonwoo scolds, half-heartedly, laughing and glancing surreptitiously toward the couch.  “It’s fine.  I love Channie, you know I don’t mind.”

Soonyoung rolls his eyes.  “Yes yes, I know you’re sweet and perfect and understanding, you don’t have to remind me.”  He drapes his arms around Wonwoo’s neck and leans on him again, chin digging into his shoulder as he speaks.  “It’s just that this was supposed to be a special night?  Three years is a lot.  That’s three whole Seasons of Love, in Rent terms.”

That does make Wonwoo laugh. The reason he goes along with Soonyoung’s harebrained anniversary schemes is obvious at moments like this, so he squeezes Soonyoung as close to him as he can.  “It’ll still be special.”  Soonyoung’s arms curl tighter around him.  “Babysitting is...super romantic...”

The joke is small, but it does not go over well.  Soonyoung narrows his eyes and wags a finger at him.  “The sarcasm, Wonwoo?  Not appreciated.”  He peers back in at Chan, making sure he’s still occupied, then slumps against the kitchen counter, face in his hands.  “Wanna call Seulgi and see if she wants to dump Jinsook on us too?  Get the full ruin-my-plans experience?  We might as well.”

There’s a shout from the couch, where Chan’s Pokemon have presumably all gotten KO’d, and Wonwoo puts a hand on Soonyoung’s shoulder.  “Listen.  Pop one of those unnecessarily physical Wii games in and start wearing him down.  He’ll be out by nine.”

“Let’s hope,” Soonyoung says loftily.  “I _need_ to get my triennial freak on.”

Wonwoo snorts.  “I know, babe.  Let’s just focus on getting our domestic freak on for now, okay?”

They return to the living room, sitting on either side of Chan, who shuts off his game and looks up at Soonyoung.  “You didn’t tell me what tits means, Uncle Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung glares.  “It summons an evil goblin from hell who eats little boys for breakfast if you say it three times, and you’ve already said it twice.”

“Uncle Soonyoung,” Chan says seriously.  “You said hell.”

It seems to be the last straw.  Wonwoo watches as Soonyoung stares at Chan for another few seconds, squinting, then meets Wonwoo’s eyes and shakes his head rapidly, shrugging.  “I’m going to go scream into a pillow.”  He stands and smiles at the two of them in turn.  He looks manic.  “Be right back, kids!”

After he leaves, they’re quiet until they hear a muffled shriek from the other room.  Chan giggles, and Wonwoo tries to wipe the grin off his own face so he can scold him properly.  “Stop.  Torturing.  Uncle.  Soonyoung.”  He punctuates each word with a poke to the ticklish spot on Chan’s side, and Chan squirms around until he’s out of Wonwoo’s reach.

“I’m just trying to learn words!” he shouts, rolling over so he’s hanging upside down off the far end of the couch.  

Wonwoo scoots toward him, leaning over so he’s in his line of sight.  “I think you should say sorry.  And—” He grabs Chan’s arms and pulls him upright, making him giggle again.  “Don’t tell your Mom you’re saying bad words.”

“Okay, okay, good _grief_ ,” he says, making a show of throwing his arms up in defeat, and Wonwoo has to stop himself from laughing again.  He looks very contemplative for a moment, then looks up at Wonwoo, eyes wide, the picture of innocence.  “Nonu, can I watch videos on your computer?  I’ll be _very_ careful.”

Chan sticks out his lip and clasps his hands together and Wonwoo rolls his eyes, but ruffles his hair and says “Sure, kiddo,” anyway, watching him scamper toward the computer desk. Soonyoung reappears then, looking winded but slightly more zen, and replaces Chan next to Wonwoo on the couch, sitting sideways and stretching his legs across Wonwoo’s lap.

He glances around for a second before his eyes land on Chan and widen.  “You let him on your work computer?  Is that a good idea?”

Wonwoo shrugs.  “Why not?  Work paid for it.  Besides, he’s just on youtube.  What’s the worst that can happen if he watches Fred, or something.”  

“I— _Fred?”_  Soonyoung asks incredulously.  “Wonwoo, what _year_ do you think it is?”

“Whatever,” he says shortly, then turns toward Chan.  “Channie?  What do you have to say to Uncle Soonie?”

“I won’t tell Mom you taught me bad words,” Chan calls, and Wonwoo clears his throat loudly.  That clever little shit.

“Are you _sure_ that’s what it was?”

“ _Sorry_ ,” he says, long and drawn out, equal parts fake and sincere in the way only eight-year-olds can pull off.  Wonwoo and Soonyoung turn back to each other—Wonwoo grins at Soonyoung, and Soonyoung grins back, but it fades quick and his gaze slips back to Chan.

“He likes you more than he likes me,” he says, without taking his eyes off his nephew.

The sounds of whatever video Chan has put on fill the room, and Wonwoo scoffs.  “No he doesn't.  You're his uncle.”

“You're his uncle too, _Nonu_.”

“Channie loves you, Soonyoung.”  He reaches down and takes Soonyoung’s hand.  “And I’m not his uncle, technically.”  He pauses, adding “Yet,” with a wry smile.

Soonyoung scowls and digs one foot into Wonwoo’s ribs, hissing “Stop _fucking_ teasing me with proposal hints, dickhead.  It’s giving me high blood pressure.”  Wonwoo snickers, but Soonyoung’s face falls again.  “Am I ever going to start feeling like I'm not awful and weird with kids?”  He says it in that voice he uses when he knows he’s whining for no reason, but Wonwoo can tell this is actually affecting him, so he tries to reassure him.

“You don’t have anything to worry about.  I mean, you know damn well Jinsook is obsessed with you, and she’s a perfect judge of character.”  He speaks quietly, conscious of the eight year old who will harass him if he hears him cursing.

Soonyoung’s voice is small when he responds, looking down instead of at Wonwoo.  “I do worry about it, though.  What if our future child gets here and she doesn’t like me?”

“She?” Wonwoo starts to ask, before he’s interrupted by Chan landing on top of Soonyoung’s legs, and therefore also on top of his own legs.

“I’m bored!” he yells, so Soonyoung just gives a fondly exasperated look to Wonwoo and stands to set him up with a Wii game.  It’s some dancing thing, obviously, and Wonwoo amuses himself watching the two of them flail around for a few minutes before pulling out his phone.

 

_ <  Sister dear…  
_ _<  Does Jinsook know any bad words_

_>  Are you kidding I’ve practically had to wash her mouth out with soap!!!!_  
_>  She dropped a plate like a month ago and just stared at it on the floor and whispered “you mother fucker…………”_

_<   Oh my god  
_

_ >  Although nowadays she mostly yells “YAS QUEEN” _

_ <  First of all, she’s the best ever _

_ > Duh :P _

_<  Second has my boyfriend ever mentioned wanting kids to you_  
_ <  Like in terms other than general…_  
_ <  Because we’ve talked about it obviously but nothing specific  
<  And I’ve just been given the impression he has some very non-general ideas?_

_>  :)_  
_ >  I hope you like the name Yejin he’s dead set on it  
>  Oh and I hope you didn’t want a boy.  Because that’s not happening._

 

Wonwoo tries to stifle the fond grin that overtakes his whole face, but finds that he really, really can’t.

Chan gets worn out around hour two of their dance game and announces that he’s hungry, and Soonyoung offers up grilled cheese (his favorite.)  Wonwoo pretends not to see Soonyoung’s sulky frown as he puts away the candles and nice dishes he’d apparently set out earlier in favor of plastic plates, but he swoops over as soon as they’re out of sight and hugs him from behind, kissing his cheek.  “Hey.”

“Can I help you, sir?  I’m trying to cook.”

“I’m really fond of you.”  Soonyoung cranes his neck to look at him, one eyebrow raised in confusion.  He looks quite unimpressed.  “Really _really_ fond,” Wonwoo adds.  

Soonyoung smiles a little, wriggling out of his grasp.  “Swiss or cheddar?” he asks.

Wonwoo bumps Soonyoung’s hip with his own before heading to sit down with Chan.  “Surprise me.  Channie,” he says.  “White or yellow cheese?”

“Can I have both?  Please?”

“Oh, good choice,” Wonwoo says.  “Make mine a both too, Uncle Soonie.”

Chan pokes his arm.  “Nonu, you didn’t say please.”

Soonyoung calls “You tell him, Channie,” over his shoulder.

“ _Please_ make mine a both, Uncle Soonie.”

“Please, Uncle Soonie!”  Chan shouts.

“Uncle Soonie,” Wonwoo says, pouting when Soonyoung turns around.  “Please?”

“Please, please, please, please,” starts Chan, and Wonwoo joins in as Soonyoung crosses his arms, jaw working in exasperation even as a reluctant grin creeps across his face.

“I remember agreeing to babysit one child, not two,” he says.  Wonwoo and Chan glance at each other and keep chanting ‘please’ over and over until Soonyoung deflates a little, smiling fondly and saying “Fine, fine, you can both have a both.”

“Thank you,” Chan and Wonwoo say together.

They try to play a board game after dinner, but Chan makes it about twenty minutes before he’s nodding off at the coffee table.  Soonyoung carries Chan to the spare, where they’ve got a small bed set up in the corner for when Jinsook sleeps over every couple of weeks, and as soon as Soonyoung sneaks back out and gingerly shuts the door, he leans against it, closing his eyes and letting out a long sigh.  “Happy anniversary,” he says, sleepy sarcasm lining the edge of his voice as he opens his eyes just a crack to peer at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo grabs his hands and pulls him across the hall into their own bedroom.  Once they’re inside, Soonyoung leans his full weight against him and Wonwoo wraps him in a hug.

“You did a good thing today,” Wonwoo says.

“Ugh,” Soonyoung responds, laying his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder.  “I hate everyone except you.”

“Liar,” he chuckles.  “You could have said no, but you didn’t.  You’re a good brother.”  He reaches up to stroke Soonyoung’s hair.  “ _And_ a good uncle.”

“Ugh,” Soonyoung says again, squeezing closer to Wonwoo.  “Love you,” he says softly.

“Love you too.”

They stay like that for a bit, just holding each other, and Wonwoo feels Soonyoung sigh against his shoulder.  He doesn’t know why Soonyoung doubts himself when it comes to this.  It’s probably to do with the fact that Wonwoo’s niece is around a lot, and Soonyoung comparatively doesn’t get to spend as much time with Chan, so he doesn’t feel like he has the same connection with him as Wonwoo does with Jinsook—but it’s so _obvious_ to anyone with eyes that Soonyoung would do anything for Chan:  he loves him, and that’s all that matters.  And Wonwoo considers himself an _expert_ uncle, so he can tell Chan loves being around Soonyoung, too.  

Who wouldn’t?  He’s the best person on earth, after all.

Once Wonwoo is done contemplating all this, he unwraps his arms from around Soonyoung, pulling back and squinting at him as he lifts his head.  “You never told me you wanted a daughter.”

Soonyoung wrinkles his nose, looking almost embarrassed.  “We’ve talked about kids.”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo says, grinning softly, speaking softer.  “But a _daughter_.”  Soonyoung smiles back at him for a few seconds, before his mouth drops open as he seems to remember something.

“Presents!” he exclaims, then glances nervously toward the door.  “Presents,” he whispers, and Wonwoo collapses on the bed in laughter.  Soonyoung turns to rummage in the closet, and returns with a box wrapped in purple paper.  Wonwoo sits up and kisses him before grabbing his own gift for Soonyoung out from under the bed.

“I went first last year,” says Wonwoo, and Soonyoung fist pumps in triumph, tearing into his gift without hesitation.  His face lights up in pure joy as soon as he gets the lid off the box and reveals a DVD boxed set of Dance Moms as well as a Katherine Dunham biography, and Wonwoo snorts.

He’s really quite easy to buy for.  Wonwoo expects it when he tears up, because he usually does at this sort of thing.  “Thank you, thank you, it’s perfect,” he says.  Wonwoo smiles.  The love of his life cries when receiving reality TV boxed sets.  Who would have thought.  Soonyoung flips through the book, sniffling a little.

It’s a minute or so before Wonwoo’s excitement for his own gift overshadows his patience for watching Soonyoung look at his.  “Soonyoung.  What anniversary is the third?”  He’d made a point not to look it up, because he knew Soonyoung’s gift for him would be themed.

“Mm?” Soonyoung asks, distracted by examining the back cover of Dance Moms.

Wonwoo reaches out and taps one finger on the box, and Soonyoung looks up.  “Two was cotton, and you got me those ridiculous fancy socks.  What’s three?”

(The socks had been Alexander McQueen, with a note that read _If you can’t handle me at my Lightning, you don’t deserve me at my Alexander_ and Wonwoo had looked up to see Soonyoung shoving his own Cars socks in his face.  “We match,” he’d said with an enormous grin that made his eyes almost disappear.  “Kind of.”)

“Oh.”  Soonyoung scowls.  “It’s...leather.  It’s the leather anniversary.”  

Oh _._  Wonwoo’s eyebrows raise slowly.  “You’re kidding.”

“Nope.”

“But _why?_ ”  Wonwoo shakes his head in mild disbelief.  “Like, year one, paper, year two, cotton, year three, kink?  Why is there a kink anniversary?”

Soonyoung laughs, loud, and Wonwoo shushes him.  “For people like us, obviously.”  He hands Wonwoo his gift, and keeps talking as Wonwoo opens it.  “There is a second, very different box in that closet that was _supposed_ to be the main event for our leather anniversary, but there’s an eight-year-old across the hall, so.”  He wrings his hands nervously.  “Although it’s probably just as well.  I got our awful friends to help me, and Seungkwan kept calling us his dads, so then Jeonghan started calling us his leather daddies?  And Seungkwan got very offended and it was a whole thing.  So the entire experience would have probably been tainted.  The image of Jeonghan calling me daddy doesn’t really…well, I mean, actually...”  He’s frowning, squinting off into space, clearly thinking very hard.  Wonwoo’s nose scrunches up as he watches in amusement.  After a moment, Soonyoung makes a face and shakes his head as Wonwoo finally gets his gift open.  “Nah.  Doesn’t do it for me.”

Inside the box is a very expensive looking pair of brown leather boots.  “I have a book for you, too, but Amazon sucks and it didn’t get here on time.”  Wonwoo looks up and Soonyoung raises his eyebrows expectantly.  “I don’t actually hate everyone but you.  But I _do_ like you the best,” he says, watching for Wonwoo’s reaction.

“They’re gorgeous, Soonyoung.  Thank you.”  Soonyoung beams, and Wonwoo continues.  “Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary, babe.”  He can tell Soonyoung means it, this time.  Thank goodness.  Wonwoo may not care for all the fuss over anniversaries, but Soonyoung does, and he deserves to have a special day.

Wonwoo takes a deep breath.  “Soonyoung…” he starts, then pauses, wincing.  “Try not to cry, okay?”  

“Oh god,” Soonyoung says.  His eyebrows knit together and he looks close to tears again _already_.  

“Just listen, okay.  I’m very, very glad we’re together...”  He sighs, because he isn’t very good at this, and because Soonyoung is already looking up at the ceiling with his lower lip trembling.  “You’re the best boyfriend—the best _partner_ I could ever ask for.  I’m so lucky.  I love you.”

Soonyoung fully bursts into tears this time, and Wonwoo laughs, before Soonyoung leans forward and kisses him hard, holding his face in his hands.  He expects it to go further, since, well—had Soonyoung’s plans not been ruined Wonwoo knows this evening would have gone _very_ differently, and he expects Soonyoung to have some reservoir of pent up sexual rage inside him by now—but Soonyoung just kisses him slow for a minute or so, and then pulls back, resting his forehead on Wonwoo’s, cheeks shiny with tears, and says “I really love you, Wonwoo.”  He laughs a little at himself, wiping his eyes.  Wonwoo kisses him one more time, on the lips, then on the forehead.

They end up sneaking back to the couch to watch Dance Moms until they fall asleep there, curled up against one another.

The doorbell wakes Wonwoo up, and it takes him more than a few seconds to untangle Soonyoung’s arms and legs from around him.  It doesn’t help that Soonyoung does not cooperate in the slightest, groaning and reaching out to grab Wonwoo’s arm to yank him back down when he finally does get himself stood up.  “Soonyoung,” he admonishes groggily, and Soonyoung whines.  “Go get Channie.”

He runs to grab his jeans, pulling them on and hurrying back to the door.  He opens it to an incredibly awake looking Minkyung, who smiles warmly at him.

“Hi honey,” she says, leaning up and kissing Wonwoo briskly on the cheek.  “I hope I didn’t ruin your anniversary as much as my brother says I did.”

Wonwoo yawns.  “It was really fine,” he says, just as Soonyoung appears at his side with Chan still half asleep on his back.

“It was g-rated,” Soonyoung says darkly, wincing as Chan swings his legs and kicks him in the stomach.

Minkyung laughs, then reaches behind Soonyoung’s head and covers Chan’s ears.  “The fact that you can’t have…” she glances warily at Chan, then continues: “... _fun..._ in a subtle manner is your problem, not mine, little brother,” she whispers.  Soonyoung puts Chan down and Minkyung pulls him in for a hug.  “Thank you thank you thank you,” she says, and Soonyoung waves a hand dismissively.  She hugs Wonwoo next, thanking him as well.  “Sorry to run without catching up, boys, I have to get him home before my meeting.”  She looks down at Chan.  “Channie, what do we say?”

“Thank you thank you thank you,” he mumbles.  “Bye Uncle Soonyoung.  Bye Nonu.”

“Bye Channie,” they say in unison, and Minkyung mouths one last ‘thank you’ to them and blows a kiss before leaving.  They wave goodbye, and Soonyoung turns to Wonwoo once they’re out of earshot.  “Did you hear what she said to me?!” he exclaims.

“Fucking _straight people_ ,” Wonwoo says, wrapping Soonyoung tight in his arms and dragging him back into the apartment.  

They return to the bedroom, both slightly sore from sleeping on the couch, and Wonwoo can’t seem to stop grabbing Soonyoung to give him short little pecks on the lips every time they cross paths as they get dressed.  He looks utterly confused, albeit happy.  “What is this about?” he asks.

“Nothing.  Happy anniversary,” Wonwoo says, grinning lazily.

Soonyoung laughs.  “It's not our anniversary anymore, babe.”

“Hmmm...” Wonwoo purses his lips in thought.  “What did we do the day after we got together?  Whatever it was, today’s the anniversary of that.”

“I can’t remember…”  Soonyoung cocks his head to one side, thinking.  “Oh!  We went to Burger King and...you got sick from the chicken fries…”

Wonwoo wrinkles his nose.  “We’ll have to make a new reason to celebrate today, then.”  He thinks a little more, and an idea pops into his head.  

He really, really shouldn’t.  

“Actually, there _is_ something I've been meaning to ask you, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung turns just enough to glare at him out of the corner of his eye as he finishes pulling on his shirt.  “Stop.”

Wonwoo grins.  “Kwon Soonyoung…”

“Shut the fuck _up_ , Wonwoo, it’s not funny.”

“Will you do me the honor…” Soonyoung’s eyes go wide as Wonwoo reaches into his pants pocket.  Wonwoo almost feels bad.  He pulls out his keys.  “Of driving me to the grocery store?”  Soonyoung’s expression goes dark and he exhales through his nose, hard.  “We’re out of oreos, and it would make me the happiest man on earth…”

“I fucking hate you,”  Soonyoung says, grinning and snatching the keys from Wonwoo, who cackles in response.

“Love you too,” he responds, still snickering.  Honestly, it’s Soonyoung’s own fault for falling for it—as if Wonwoo would propose in their apartment.  Soonyoung _lives_ forspectacle.  Wonwoo’s still trying to decide between skywriting or something called a "flashmob" that Seulgi had told him about.  “Come on.  The sooner we go, the sooner we get back and you can get that other box out of the closet.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be much shorter, but i'm me, so i really should have known better. happy birthday, ladies :)


End file.
